mytheropterafandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Giant
Personality/Behavior No other race truly embodies the idea of a "gentle giant" than the Forest Giant. Despite their immense size, each is incredibly shy and gentle, preferring to keep to themselves and do their part in watching over the wild creatures of the deep forests. They are highly protective of the natural order of home and are only brought to anything that even resembles anger when modern society encroaches onto their forest. While shy they do try to be social among other native Fae and occasionally are convinced to openly socialize but still acting very awkward and insecure among others. Description/Biology Like the trees they walk among, Forest Giants are tall and statuesque (between 12'-15' tall) with slender, gangly features, long fingers and toes, light green skin and dark green hair normally grown long. During the Autumn their skin takes on a bronze color and their hair in shades of orange, yellow and red. Climate/Terrain Forests (duh) Territories Forests of the Seelie Lands and to a certain extent, the eastern rim of the Neutral Territory. Society Few forests are large enough to contain more than one or two Forest Giants, in such cases they tend to adopt local societies of other forest born fae as their own. Iin the far larger forests howevers, Forest Giants may meet occasionaly to discuss matters of importance involving the well being of their territory. Species Relations All Wild and Sylvan fae have a deep respect for Forest Giants and their place in the natural order and will always treat them with respect which is always returned tenfold. Any who seek to cause harm to the forest or its denizens however are another matter entirely. Gender Relations/Roles No established gender roles exist among Forest Giants and all will treat each other as equals. Love/Courtship All Forest Giants have a certain awareness of where the nearest other of their kind is located and when one comes of age, they will actually travel several miles to seek out others. Few things are as touching and beautiful as a pair of Forest Giants in love, spending many years showing small tokens of affection to one another before even going as far as to hold hands and a full decade or more may pass before either has overcome their shyness to finally show their affections in a physical way. Sex Once two Forest Giants have finally professed their love to each other, they engaged in a loving and tender embrace, the act of sex causing all plantlife around them to come into full bloom regardless of season. And much like the time they took to get that far, they will spend many hours in their gentle lovemaking. Once conception has been made, the male will stay with his mate to care for her in her fragile state until she gives birth. However at that point they must resume their duties watching over their native homes and part ways, but their sense of love and dedication is so strong, neither feels any sense of remorse or longing always knowing their mate feels just as strongly for them and they will reunite one day. Birthrights :::Oakengrasp: Forest Giants have the ability to command and animate trees to aid in defending the forest, either chasing off aggressors or snatching them up in branchy talons and physically removing them from the forest. Favored Class They know nothing of classes but by default they'd be classified as a mixture of Ranger and Druid Combat Forest Giants abhor violence and will only use their Oakengrasp ability when aggression is necessary. Development This is my version of the Ent's from Lord of the Rings, just more aesthetically pleasing.